DORAEMON:PETUALANGAN NOBITA DAN JAM TANGAN YOKAI
by lintang Rp reka pratama
Summary: Nobita secara tak sengaja menemukan mesin permainan gacha berisi bola yang berisi yokai,dan dia pun berteman dengan satu yokai yang membuat perjanjian menjadi pelayannya.dan yokai itu memberinya sebuah jam tangan,bukan jam tangan biasa,jam itu memiliki senter yang dapat memperlihatkan keberadaan yokai bita mungkin tak sadar,tapi secara sah,dia telah menjadi pengendali yokai.
DORAEMON

PETUALANGAN NOBITA DAN JAM TANGAN YOKAI

EPISODE 1 BAGIAN 1:AKU BERTEMU DAN BERTEMAN DENGAN YOKAI..

Ok,petualangan musim panasku,dimulai disebuah tak pernah kulihat sama sekali dibukit belakang sekolah,sebuah gua yang cukup seram sih,untuk memperjelas saja.

Aku sedang berburu serangga dengan jaringku,yang telah tergeletak dilemari kamarku selama beberapa bulan kuputuskan,sudah waktunya jaring itu beraksi ,dengan kotak yang biasanya dipakai untuk menaruh serangga,dan jaring itu,sepatu,kaos biru,celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan bahan yang sama sekali aku tak tahu,aku berangkat menuju bukit belakang sekolah.

Aku mau bercerita sesuatu,aku punya tiga teman :

Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut jabrik dan sombong karena kaya sekali,Suneo.

Seorang gadis cantik,pintar,baik hati,yang sudah kugami sejak TK,Shizuka

Seorang anak lelaki gemuk dan pemarah tingkat tinggi,Giant.

Jadi begini intinya,mereka tengah berlibur selama sebulan disebuah kepulaun tropis nan indah,mungkin didekat mereka hanya bertiga,tanpa aku,dan diajak orang yang paling susah aku saingi disekolah, mereka bertiga,diajak Suneo,untuk berlibur dikepulauan aku sama sekali tidak diajak,dan aku tahu beberapa tumpuk ,aku sangat ceroboh,bodoh dalam pelajaran dan tindakan,Suneo khawatir kalau aku sampai hilang,atau sebagainya,dapat mengusik liburan tenang ini,menjadi liburan yang tegang dan mengganggu keriangannya aku,jadi aku membuat janji pada diriku sendiri,bahwa aku akan membuat liburan musim panasku,lebih menyenangkan dari liburan mereka itu menjadi kenyataan,tapi tak seperti yang aku duga pada awalnya.

Aku berpikir,akan menjadi semacam petualangan dengan naik gunung,mengelilingi seluruh Jepang,berburu harta karun,dan ,aku berpikir cukup gila lagi,dan tak berpikir hal yang tak disangka-sangka.

Aku sedang mengelilingi bukit,mencari serangga apapun,aku hanya baru dapat satu kumbang saja,kecil aku belum menyerah,aku terus mengelilingi bukit,dan mulai duduk disebuah batu kecil,yang sudah mulai meneguk beberapa air dari botol air,yang diberikan oleh tak sadar,kalau aku duduk cukup mundur dari posisi awalku,dan batu itu tergelincir masuk,kedalam sebuah lubang,termasuk aku.

'aaaah !'

teriakku.

Bagian tubuhku yang masuk duluan adalah pantatku,dan kemudian aku mendapati seluruh tubuhku terguling-guling,masuk kedalam lubang itu.

'auw ! Auw !'

kataku kesakitan,karena kepala hingga seluruh tubuhku,mengenai batu.

Aku terus terguling-guling,masuk melewati lorong gelap,yang miring sekali,dan makin masuk kedalam kegelapan yang menakutkan sekali.

Sampai akhirnya,aku berhenti terguling-guling,tanahnya menjadi datar lagi.

'aduh'

erangku,bagaimana tidak,seluruh tubuhku kotor dan penuh luka.

Aku melihat sekeliling,kotak seranggaku masih utuh,dan jaringku,nampaknya tersangkut ,ada sebuah benda,sebuah mendekat untuk melihatnya,dan ternyata-

'sebuah mesin _gapachon_?'

tanyaku,entah kepada siapa,dan kemudian,entah siapa yang menjawabku balik.

 _Masukkan koin..._

'siapa itu ?!'

 _masukan koin,satu keping 100 yen saja,dan kau tahu apa yang membingungkan mu..._

Aku melakukan perintah suara itu,merogoh sekeping seratus yen,yang tak sengaja kutemukan saat mendaki mendekati mesin _gapachon_ itu,mencari lubang masuk aku menemukannya,kumasukan koinnya,dan memutar itu menghilang,dan aku mendapat bola _gapachon_.Itu adalah bola _gapachon_ paling aneh yang pernah sisi bola itu berwarna hitam,dan sisi lainnya berwarna disisi putih memiliki satu titik hitam,sementara sisi hitam memiliki satu titik putih,yingyang. _A_ ku mencoba membukanya,dengan cara mencopot tutupnya,bila aku mencoba memutarnya,dan masih tidak aku melihat masalahku,aku harus memutar sisi putih kekanan,letak titik hitam,dan sisi hitam kearah kiri,letak titik putihnya berada.

Aku memutarnya,dan bola itu pun membuka,dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya,yang terang beberapa detik kemudian,sebuah wajah tersenyum muncul tepat _didepanku._ _H_ _antu,sebuah youkai,_ batinku.

Hantu itu,memiliki wujud kepala oval dan tak mempunya anehnya,dia memakai zirah putihnya dilindungin dengan pelindung kayu dan kulit sapi,kepalanya dilindungi topi samurai yang bergaya topi petani,pada dasarnya,tapi hanya saja lebih lebar.

'halo,nama ku Nishper,dan kau telah membebaskanku dari penjara _gapachon-_ ku'

katanya kemudian.

'ah halo Nishper,namaku Nobi Nobita,senang bertemu denganmu'

balasku.

'salam kenal juga,nah sekarang sebagai tanda balas terima kasihku,aku akan menjadi pelayanmu'

'hah ?'

Dia bilang apa ?

Dia ingin menjadi pelayanku,sebagai tanda terima kasih ?

Seperti di film-film saja.

'ok,tapi satu pertanyaan dahulu..'

tanyaku.

'apa itu ?'

'bagaimana kau bisa terperangkap didalam bola _gapachon_?'

'oh itu semua sederhana:

aku dan clanku para yokai yang memilih hidup sebagai pelayan manusia,mengalami peperangan dengan beberapa yokai yang tak menyutujui cara hidup mengajari manusia cara melihat dan menghentikan yokai dari kegiatan jahat mereka,tapi setelah banyak pertempuran,clanku mulai terdesak,dan seorang dukun manusia membantu kami,dengan menyembunyikan kami didalam bola _gapachon_ dan menyembunyikan mesin ini sudah terjadi sejak sembilan puluh lima tahun yang lalu'

'tunggu,itu sudah lama sekali kan ? Dan bagaimana ada _gapachon_ dimasa seperti itu ?'

tanyaku setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

'kami yokai bahkan tak tahu,jadi biarlah'

jawabnya.

Pada dasarnya,aku mendengar jawabannya,ketika aku sedang mencari jalan diketahui olehnya,agak kejam aku mau cari jalan keluar dari gua ,dan Nishper menyadari tindakan ku.

'heiiiiii ! Aku sedang bicara !'

teriaknya.

'eh,maaf tapi aku keluar ingin dari sini'

kataku,ketika berusaha menaiki lubang yang tadi membawaku kesini.

'oh itu gampang,ikuti aku kesini'

katanya,lalu menunjuk sebuah batu besar yang tadi tak kulihat.

'maksudmu,kita berdua harus mendorong batu itu ?'

aku pernah kena kejadian seperti ini.

'secara sah,iya,kita berdua harus menggesernya'

katanya,membalas pertanyaanku.

Jadi yah,kami berdua berjalan menuju kesamping kiri batu bulat,besar tangan,dan mulai mendorong sekuat dengan kami yang mendorong batu itu,suara gesekkan batu dan tanah, berarti batu itu cukup ringan,dan kami terus bisa melihat seberkas cahaya,dari celah kecil yang kami buat,dari mendorong batu cukup lama mendorong,akhirnya celah yang cukup lebar,berhasil kami keluar dari gua,dan berhsil melihat,cahaya matahari hampir malam,aku harus segera pulang,dan dengan tamu seorang yokai dengan baju aku ingat sesuatu,jaring mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak,yang melingkari puncak bukit,dan aku berhasil menemukan itu tersangku sebuah cabang pohon,yang tumbuh cukup rendah,didekat batu yang aku duduki tadi.

'itu jaring seranggamu ?'

tanya Nishper.

'iya'

jawabku.

'ayo,kau pelayanku kan ? Maka kau akan tinggal dirumahku,jadi jangan berlagak layaknya hantu yang aku tahu dari film dan cerita rakyat ya ?'

'tenang,aku takkan mengganggu keluarga dan siapapun yang berada dirumah kok'

dia membuat janji,dengan keinginan menjabat tanganku.

Dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba terbakar,dengan api berwarna biru gelap.

'beginilah,kami pelayan yokai,membuat kontrak dengan tuan manusia kami-'

'jangan anggap aku sebagai tuan,anggap aku-'

aku meraih tangannya yang berapi biru.

'seorang teman'

'ok'

katanya sambil melepaskan gengamannya.

Jadi,kami menuruni berjalan kaki,sementara dia hanya tinggal melayang-layang saja,tepat mulai mendekati sekolah,dan akan dibuat dipuncak bukit,pada dasarnya ada dua bukit besar yang ada ditengah kota bukit telah digunduli untuk dijadikan sekolaj,dan satu bukit dibelakangnya,dibiarkan tetap berjalan turun terus,sampai kesebuah jalan berdua menyusuri jalanan itu,dan mulai menuju perjalan,kami melewati rumah Shizuka,Giant,Suneo,dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi,rumah akhirnya,sampai dirumahku.

'nah Nishper,rumah ini adalah rumahku dan juga akan menjadi rumahmu juga'

kataku,seraya menunjuk rumah didepan kami berdua.

Satu-satunya bukti yang menunjukan bahwa itu rumahku,bahwa ada tulisan NOBI disebelah pagar mulai memasuki rumah,dan akhirnya,melewati pintu kayu depan ,seperti rumah kebanyakan disekitar dua,sisanya,aku benar-benar nggak sederhana,dan cukup nyaman,meski halaman belakangnya kecil,tapi tetap indah dengan beberapa karangan masuk saja,aku sudah mendengar suara orang ngobrol,dari ruang dan Nishper mendekati suara itu,dengan menggeser pintu masuk ruang keluarga,dan melihat ayah dan ibu sedang ngobrol,dengan ,aku sangat ingat kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang pas,dan jujur saja meski banyak kejadian marah satu sama lain,tapi ini yang diperdebatkan adalah...,keju.

'sungguh ! Kau makan keju _cheddar_ yang baru kubeli tadi pagi !'

teriak ibu,didepan ayah.

'aku kan sudah minta maaf !'

teriak ayahku.

'keju ini mahal !'

'seingatku murah !'

Dan,mereka terus berbicara tentang keju,yang tengah dipegang ayah.

'oh,ini karena _dia_ '

kata kata _dia._

'siapa "dia" ?'

'Kau tak bisa melihatnya,tanpa ini'

katanya seraya memberikan sebuah kotak jam tangan.

'ini jam tangan ?'

tanyaku.

'bukan sembarangan jam tangan,jam ini dapat membuatmu melihat yokai'

'hah,maksudmu ada yokai lain selain dirimu sendiri ?'

'iya'

Maka,aku mengambil kotak ,dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan adalah,latar belakang jarumnya,berwarna merah,biru, satu dan membentuk juga aneh,jarum itu berwarna abu-abu terang dan sangat jarum jam itu,terbuat dari juga,penyetel alarmnya,berwarna hitam.

'tekan tombol hitam itu'

kata Nishper.

Aku menekan penyetel sebuah sinar memancar,semacam itu menyorot dari arah angka 12,dijam tangan itu menyorot kearah Nishper,cahaya itu berwarna kuning terang,warna emas mungkin.

'coba arahkan cahaya itu kearah orangtua mu'

katanya kemudian.

Maka kulakukan saja,dan kuarahkan cahaya senter jam tanganku,kearah ayah dan aku itu,membuat semacam lingkaran emas,dan kemudian terfokus seperti muncul sebuah wujud aneh,yang berwarna hitam,dan kemudian pink itu,terlihat lembek dan seperti setumpuk magma,yang wujud itu memakai sebuah pita pink,tertempel diatas kepalanya.

'apa itu ?!'

tanyaku kepada Nishper,dengan terkejut.

'wanita itu namanya Dismerelda,yokai yang membuat dua orang memiliki masalah kecil maupun besar'

jawab Nishper.

'seperti masalah kecil tentang orang tuaku saling marah karena keju..'

tebakku.

'Nobita,untuk mengusir yokai,ada dua cara'

nampaknya Nishper akan menguliahiku.

'dua cara untuk mengusir yokai ?'

tanyaku.

'satu,adalah negosiasi,dengan ngobrol santai dan tenang dan bisa agak ,kekerasa,bertarung menggunakan fisik atau menggunakan bantuan yokai'

'jadi pada dasarnya,nomor satu digunakan bila si yokai cukup baik,dan yang nomor dua digunakan bila keadaan mulai memanas,begitu ?'

tanyaku.

'yah, kau bisa pilih langsung salah satu dari dua cara itu'

kata Nishper menjawabku.

Jadi,aku melakukan cara menuju yokai itu,dan secara tenang,mulai berbicara dengan santai dan tenang.

'halo,nyonya Dismerelda,bisakah kau pergi dari sini ? Kau merusak suasana hati ayah dan ibuku..'

kataku dengan selembut mungki,tapi berusaha tetap agar terdengar jelas 'baginya' .

'oh maaf,aku tak bermaksud'

katanya,balik berbicara.

'oh,ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana kau bisa berada didalam rumahku ?'

tanyaku lagi.

'aku dan suamiku,sedikit bertengkar beberapa jam yang lalu huhu...'

jawabnya-

Tunggu,apa dia baru saja bilang 'aku dan suamiku' ! Hantu bisa menikah ?!

'suami mu ?'

sedikit bingung bagaimana mungkin hantu pun bisa berkeluarga seperti manusia.

'yah...'

jawabnya,dengan dicampur dengan hembusan nafas ungu.

'biasanya,ras Dismerelda menikah dengan yokai ras Whipouie'

kata Nishper dengan tiba-tiba,sambil menunjukan sebuah Ipad.

Tunggu,hantu pun juga punya Ipad ? Dunia memang makin aneh.

Dilayar Ipad itu,muncul gambar sebuah wajah tersenyum tubuh berupa semacam gas,berwarna keemasan.

'Yokai wiki ?'

tanyaku,ketika melihat nama situs itu.

'sebuah situs yang mengetahui semuanya tentang yokai'

jawabnya.

Dan belum berapa lama dari obrolan kami,tiba-tiba pintu masuk keruang keluarga bergeser dengan wajah yang sama,dari situs yokai Whipouie.

'sayang aku mencari kamu kemana-mana...'

katanya dengan lembut dan riang.

'mari kita pulang,dan melupakan masalah tadi,bagaimana ?'

tanya Whipouie,ke Dismerelda.

'oooh...ok,aku juga minta maaf'

jawab Dismerelda.

Dan entah bagaimana,ibu dan ayah tiba-tiba baikan,dan sangat -akan kedatangan Whipouie membawa,aura kebahagian yang benar-benar mengefek sekali.

'ibu aku minta maaf soal keju itu'

'aku juga minta maaf,karena marah-marah karena keju saja'

dapat kulihat dengan jelas,bahwa mereka berdua saling kemudian,mereka saling karena,sekarangn ini,Dismerelda dan suaminya Whipouie tengah berepelukan ,sekaligus mengharukan jujur saja,aku beranggapan bahwa Nishper terlalu menonton film dia yang paling kelihatan terharu,karena dia menangis deras.

'huua ! Romantis ! Dramatis ! Aku terharu...hmph !'

katanya,seraya meniupkan hidung didepan selembar tisu.

'nah nak,entah siapa kau,tapi terima kasih ! '

kata Whipouie.

'panggil aku Nobita,dan semoga kalian hidup bahagia !'

kata ku,kemudian.

'ok,sampai jumpa lain waktu Nobita'

jawabnya.

Dan kemudian,mereka dikelilingi sekumpulan cahaya biru,dan sebuah benda keluar dari cahaya kemudian terbang kearah ku,dan berhenti didepan wajahku.

'wow apa ini ?'

'itu adalah koin yokai,sebuah koin yang dapat membuatmu memanggil yokai'

jawab Nishper.

Maka,aku mengambil kedua koin bercahaya aku memegangnya,kedua koin itu berhenti bercahaya,dengan begitu membuka genggaman tanganku,dan kulihat kedua koin koin,ada gambar Dismerelda dengan lingkaran ungu terang,dan ada dua simbol disana,satu simbol ada diatas gambarnya,berupa dibawahnya,ada gambar sebuah koin Whipouie,ada gambar dirinya sendiri,diatas gambarnya ada simbol segitiga dan dibawahnya,ada simbol ,aku ingin tahu arti simbol-simbol ini.

'terima-'

baru mau bilang "terima kasih" mereka berdua menghilang.

'kemana mereka ?'

tanyaku kepada Nishper.

'mereka berupa menjadi gas,dan mereka melayang pergi melalui pintu geser itu'

katanya,seraya menunjuk kearah pintu geser masuk ruangan ini.

'Nobita,kenapa dengan tubuh'

Aku tersadar akan suara ibu.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah,aku disuruh mandi dan kemudian setelah itu,luka-luka ku diobati oleh terlalu banyak luka yang ada,maka dengan ini aku bersungguh-sungguh,bahwa ibu memerlukan sekitar lima belas untuk mengobati semua begitulah,aku memakai piyamaku dengan beberapa plester hingga perban dibalik piyamaku.

'jadi bagaimana menangkap serangganya ?'

tanya temanku yang lain,yang tinggal dirumahku .

'hebat,serangga yang kutangkap cuma satu,dan sudah lama kulepas'

jawabku.

Kulihat Doraemon tengah bersiap tidur juga,dia sedang membaca sebuah novel cinta kucing,yang dibelinya kemari ditoko buku tak jauh dari membaca buku itu,dengan posisi tubuh tergeletak.

'ok,selamat tidur'

katanya,seraya menggeser pintu lemariku.

'pss,Nobita'

bisik Nishper,dari atasku.

Dia melayang turun kedepanku,mungkin ingin melakukan sebuah mengambi posisi duduk,dengan selimut menututupi kaki yang dalam posisi duduk bersila.

'dengar Nobita,dengan ada jam tangan itu ditangan mu,maka sebuah peraturan berlaku untukmu'

katanya,memulai obrolan.

'dan apa itu ?'

tanyaku.

'yaitu,jam itu takkan pernah bisa lepas dari tanganmu,sampai kau memiliki seorang pewaris atau kau mati'

'hah ?'

kataku dengan terkejut.

Jam tangan ini takkan pernah lepas,sampai aku mati atau kalau aku memiliki -benar tak dapat kupercayai.

'dan kuingat padamu Nobita..'

aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

'ketika hidupmu dimasuki yokai,maka hari-harimu takkan pernah sama lagi'

katanya.

Dia ada benarnya,aku telah bertemu tiga yokai hari ini:Nishper,Disemerlda, aku yakin dari perkataannya.

'tapi dengan aku disini,mendampingimu,kau akan selalu terbantu'


End file.
